


Worlds Divided

by MajorAndMarquis



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: Exegol, Female Knights of Ren, Jedi, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Knights of Ren - Freeform, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, OC, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rise of Skywalker, Sith, Sith Academy, Sith Temple, Star Wars - Freeform, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorAndMarquis/pseuds/MajorAndMarquis
Summary: Rey searches for the mysterious figures whose initials line the pages of her ancient texts. They could provide the answers she's looking for in where she can find Ben Solo. Little does she know that there are things that the texts cannot teach her, including how to cheat death itself.
Relationships: OC/Ben Solo, OC/OC, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Worlds Divided

H.A  
Rey had seen those initials repeated several times as she searched the various texts, scrolls, holocrons for ten cycles. That meant it had been ten cycles since everything had ended. The war. The First Order. The Emperor. Since the galaxy had found peace and freedom once more from the clutches of tyranny. Since she had lost her mentor. Since she had lost him. Ben.  
She felt her heart stagger and beat twice, bringing a gentle smile to her face as her hand pressed to her chest over her heart.   
“I know you’re there” she felt him through the force, whenever her thoughts wondered to him or she found herself feeling the distant loneliness, her heart would beat twice as if staggering. But she had learnt that it was him, reaching out and reminding her that whilst he could not be seen, their dyad meant he was there.   
That was what had led her to the texts. She had woken one morning, finding once again that her dreams were plagued with a darkness that had not been present since the early days on Jakku when she had sat waiting for her parents. It was a planet of grey and ash. A place of death. In her fear she had assumed that it was an omen, a sign that there would be another return of someone more powerful than Palpatine. But over time she had seen that the dream was more than that, it held no warning of a power rising from the shadows of the galaxy. This was a message for her. So, she had set about travelling the galaxy and learning what she could of the world that she saw. Followed the whispers of people that had been there, visited deep ravines where inhabitants had once carved images into the rock face. She had collected them on the Falcon, hiding them away and learning all she could when her services weren’t required. She had travelled the universe, searching for those like her, those that could harness the force and help maintain the galaxy. But Master Luke had warned her,   
“The force is more than a band of Jedi, Rey. It goes beyond the rules and laws of the Jedi teaching, it is for all. Remember that”  
She had. There was no order or law of Jedi. There was a safe place, for those who wished to learn about the power that surrounded them and that some possessed. Rey taught from all that she had learnt, from her time in the war and from General Organa. From Leia. From those who had fallen and the warning and tragedy of Ben Solo. She would not let his name be forgotten. But in her teaching, the dreams lay forgotten and so did the world of ash. A distant memory, like the sands of Jakku.   
Then one stormy night, as she watched her friends, Poe and Finn fly out on their next mission, she felt her heart stutter once more.  
“I know you’re here Ben, I feel you”   
But something felt wrong. Something was different. Where warmth would flood her body, as if his arms had encased her, she felt nothing but a heavy chill fall on her shoulders. The rain felt warm as it fell on her chilled body, her limbs heavy and her heart began to fell as if the same icy hands that held her now grasped her heart within their palm.  
“Che- Chewie!”  
Rasping, her hand pressed to her heart as Chewbacca saw her staggering. Lurching forward, the wookie caught Rey in time as she fell forward toward the stone rock pools.   
That night, feverish and under the watch of Madon Isla, a healer of the Ashora people, Rey found her dreams plagued once more. Clutched by sleep, her mind raced through the grey and the ash, through the limbs of the blackened plants that formed a forest around her. She didn’t know where she was heading and then suddenly, she stopped, as if jolted from hyper space and there he stood. Ben. His back to her and still clad in the clothes she had seen him last. The mark where his sabre had pierced through his body by her hand showing the pale skin beneath. He stood motionless. Not once looking round or acknowledging that she was there.   
“B-ben? Where are we? What is this place?”  
Her voice echoed and carried beyond her, through the forest of blackened and lifeless trees. Whispering in repeat of what she had said and making the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, as if someone was stood behind her and whispering in her ear.  
“Where are we Ben? Where are you?”  
He still didn’t look round. But she knew it was him. She knew that it was Ben that stood in front of her. She tried to move toward him, but something held her there, shaking with the exertion of trying to move she stopped and looked up to him once more.  
“Ben! Help me!”  
His body swayed, hands hanging lifeless at his side as she finally heard a rasping breath from him. Vibrating and echoing round her in the same whispered tones as her own voice, as if they were being surrounded by thousands of unseen beings.  
“He’s coming”  
His voice. Something was wrong with his voice- this wasn’t her Ben.  
“What do you mean?”  
“He’s coming”  
It was as if the very air was being pulled from his lungs, rasping as he swayed and yet there was a warning in his message. They were being enclosed; she could feel it even as she looked round at the barren trees where there was nowhere for someone to hide. She could see them. Gathering round and stirring the ashen earth with each step.  
“We need to go. Ben we have to go. Please!”  
Her hand reached out, shaking with the pressing force that held her there, desperate to reach him. But he did not move. Even as the crawling ash and darkness began to circle over the lake, he stood besides, its blackened depths stirring with something from beneath its silent surface.  
“Please. Please Ben we must leave now! Please Ben!”  
Tears fell with frustration and sadness that he would not even turn to look at her. Ten cycles it had been since she had seen his face and now that he stood before her, she still could not see him.   
“Rey”  
“Ben- Ben we have to go! Come with me!”  
Lifting her head once more, Rey felt the pits of her stomach fall and her heart clench. His head leaning back no his shoulder at a jaunty angle, his body contorted but his face wrenched a soul draining scream from her lungs and suddenly she was awake once more. 

That had remained with her every night since and was the reason she now sat with the texts she had forgotten, scattered around her. His flesh had been grey, his eyes whitened and no longer the deep soulful eyes she had peered into. He looked like a corpse. Even now, as she perused the pages her mind saw his white eyes before she was consumed by the darkness. He had called to her, told her that someone was coming and that ever present sense of danger was looming in her conscience once more. But it couldn’t be him. She and Ben had destroyed him, and it had cost Ben his life. But Rey couldn’t deny that there was a vibrating in the force, a lingering presence. Her skin prickled as she looked from the ramp of Falcon where she had sat, watching as the sky began to darken over the two moons and she felt the first drops of rain fall on her skin.   
“Rain”  
She never bored of the rain.   
“Rey”  
It was a whisper that joined the wind, barely there but she heard it. She stilled. Sat, listened and watched as the rain began to fall in heavy drops that splashed across the dry rocks.  
“Rey”  
“Whose there? What do you want?”  
She knew someone was calling her, she heard it clearer now as she stood and peered through waterfall that was pouring in front of her. There was someone stood watching her back, their shape was barely an outline thanks to the heaviness of rain, but she could see them.  
“Who are you?! What do you want with me?!”  
Her voice sounded like a whisper in comparison to the downpour, but it didn’t deter her from trying. If someone was calling her, if someone knew her then that meant they had something to tell. All others- her friends, they wouldn’t hide from her this way.  
“Ben?”  
“H.A”  
“What about- do you know what it means?”  
Silence. The figure was gone and left her with nothing but rain. Frustration rose in Rey, her hands shaking as they clenched into fists and around her the ground began to shake and crack. It had been ten long cycles of searching, of bearing a loss and the feeling of being one half without the other once again. The intensified emotion that had begun to hollow and eat away at her heart. She had control, but every now and then when her emotions gathered she found they would react.  
“WHO ARE YOU?”  
The rock cracked beneath her feet, shocking her back into recognition of her surroundings and subduing the fiery surge. Gasping, controlling the force around her, she began to feel the vibrations stop before opening her eyes and finding the books in front of her scattered.  
“No, please no” falling to her knees, Rey began to gather the scattered pages and bring them to her chest, hoping that the rain hadn’t damaged them.  
“Look. Rey”  
The distorted voice returned, closer this time and as Rey looked down, she saw a page stuck to the wet stones. Its page, once clear and empty was now filled and lined with writings.  
“What-“  
“Look”  
The ink became darker, clearer and filled in the gaps where H.A had once sat.   
“CHEWIE! WE’RE LEAVING!”

Batuu.   
It reminded her of Jakku. That was the first thought Rey had as Chewie rounded the Falcon on the settlement below. The only difference were the sprigs of green that were dotted around and the water fountains, it held a promise of hope unlike the barren land of Jakku. This is where the page had led them.  
“We need to locate someone who knows where we can find them”  
Chewie nodded, purring his response as Rey smiled tiredly.   
“I know, don’t worry. If we can’t find anything here, then…then there’s nothing more I can do”  
Chewie sympathetically patted Rey’s shoulder, turning back to his controls to bring the Falcon down. Chewie had been here with Han before, years before, not much had changed except there were now tattered flags and remains of the First Order. Just as there had once been broken reminders of the Empire.   
“Lets go, hopefully we’ll find what we’re looking for-“  
“Rwarrgh. Rwargghh”  
“Yes you can try and find some scraps for the ship, but don’t try and barter the Falcon again”  
Rey teased and saw Chewie look bashful, there had been an incident that Rey always brought up and teased about. But Chewie knew better.  
The air was hot, dusty with the distinct smell of oil. It was an industrious place, if a little sparse. Droids milled around, pulling netted bags of scraps and finds. People bartering, species from all corners of the galaxy huddled in the marketplace, stalls stood selling the wares of their owners. Creatures in cages, purrs and calls as each of them tried to grab the attention of the passing guests.  
“You try over there, we’ll meet at the cantina”  
Chewie nodded and off he went, distracted by one of the stalls. Rey continued through the market, there was a stall- built into the stone walls that made up the building it sat beneath. Connecting stone walkways above her bristled with life, neighbours talking in Arabesh between one another as the smell of food became prominent. Rey looked up, squinting in the suns rays and saw the large circular building with the sign above its entrance. “Rontos Roasters.” Inside was an old engine, suspended in the air and roasting meat that was being rotated by another droid. Customers and residents sat at the tables, enjoying their meals and ignoring the people that were coming and going. She would have to buy Chewie some of the meat, a thank you for coming with her.  
“Out of the way!”  
Shoved, Rey’s hand went to her lightsabre as a reaction to the suddenness with which she was moved. Instead, all she saw was a small creature with a vocoid covering its mouth was pushing a heavy metal, hovering table.  
“Another bounty! Dok-Ondars Den!”  
Nothing else needed to be said. In a haze of dust and scrambling of limbs, the room was emptied as its inhabitants ran out and towards the den. Rey saw the creature that had barged past her, pleased with their haul, walking towards the back of the roaster.  
“Can you help me?”  
They stopped. Turning their heads and shrugging their shoulders, their second set of hands still holding the table that contained their bounty. Four yellow eyes focusing on Rey, inspecting her.  
“What do you want?”  
“I was sent here, I was told I could find answers to this”  
Removing the dried page from a pouch on her belt, Rey held it out to show them, their eyes focusing on the page as they stepped back suddenly.  
“You know something-“  
“No good-“  
“I’m not here to cause trouble, I just need answers-“  
“Go. Go”  
“Please. All I need is answers, then I’ll be gone- here”  
She removed credits from her pouch, holding them out and seeing the interest in their eyes at the payment.  
“I just want to know”  
“No trouble?”  
“None”  
The creature, one that Rey was not familiar with, took the credits from her hand and bit them with a tusk to test the metal.  
“Go to the Den, there you will find someone who gives you answers. No trouble”  
“Where is the- wait! Who am I looking for- where am I going?”  
But there was no answer. Content with their payment and the bounty they had acquired, the creature had scurried away and left Rey there with a few less credits and even less helpful information. But they had recoiled at seeing the page, the writing. Did they understand or was there something more to what was on there? Rey had time, she saw nothing else that could be done and left the roast, following the noise of the crowd. Right opposite the roaster, Rey saw the gathering outside what she assumed was the Den. Hands, claws, limbs all vying for what lay outside. The bounty. Stepping down, Rey pushed her way through the crowd and saw the shining metal of a craft that Rey knew all too well. X-wing parts. The painted emblems sitting on some of the body panels, engine parts- scraps even of the droid that had clearly been part of the duo who flew the ship. Among the silver and blue, was the black, scuffed metal of a First Order TIE fighter. Piece by piece, Rey began to realise this was one of the outposts that they had heard of during the years of conflict. Where the First Order had set up a depot and where they had received intel from those that they hired and paid.  
“-move-“  
“Hey!”  
The lightsabre’s blade silenced the crowds around her, stepping back in awe and fear at the sight of such a weapon. It must have been the same amount of time- if not longer, for them to have meet again. Whispers began to surround her, steps taken back as if prepared to run from her if she decided to attack. Rey stood her ground, looking round as she stood up and relaxed her defensive stance.  
“I’m looking for someone- someone who can tell me about Helias Adler”  
Murmurs and gasps rippled round her. They knew. This was the right place. Holding her hand up, slowly raising the sabre to unignite the blade, Rey looked at them once more,   
“Please. I just want to speak to someone who knows- I can pay-“  
That was how it seemed to work here, in the shadow of the Black Spires. It was an outpost after all. They did what they needed to, to ensure their safety and that meant if someone was offering to pay then you took it.  
“Here. Look” Rey showed them some of the credits that she promised, rustling and murmuring beginning once more as Rey became desperate for someone to say something.   
“Please! I need your help-“  
“You!”  
A voice, finally a voice. Turning around behind her, Rey saw a hooded figure separate from the rest of the crowd, a sack strung over their back.  
“Rey?”  
“Yes. Who are you?”  
“Come with me”  
They left, the crowd moving to allow Rey to follow, but it didn’t pass Rey. The feeling of unease from them as Rey followed, they didn’t trust this figure that she now followed. Yet they were the only one who had come forward. Perhaps it was foolish, unwise. But Rey continued to follow the hooded figure up the steps and out towards one of the stone arches that led out of the outpost.   
Once outside the outpost, Rey saw the continuing green mixed with the red stone of the spires, heard the call of the pipa birds that were native to the planet. It was such a contrast. The red of the sand and hot stone against the soft, freshness of the plants and their vivid colours. Yet beyond the spires, the petrified, ancient trees, Rey could see clusters of forest before transpiring up into the mountainous red cliffs.   
“This planet, its like nothing I’ve seen before”  
“This place was once alive with people. Visitors coming and resting on their journeys, cycles before hyperspace when the furthest reaches of the galaxy were unknown. Now, it lays forgotten. Used for conflicts and battles. Used to hide”  
The stranger led Rey towards two tall four-legged creatures with a large crest of interlocked antlers atop their heads. Four eyes looked to them as they turned their thick strong necks towards the approaching pair. Their body was smooth, like iridescent scales that shone in the sun, a thick streak of hair starting from their head and scaling the length of their backs and down into a tail. The hair was soft, their face felt gentle under Rey’s hand as she approached cautiously.  
“Where are we going?”  
“To the person whom you seek”  
H.A  
“You know who they are?”  
“I know who knows, who they are”  
It was a knock back, but Rey realised she was a step closer than she had been in ten cycles. Any chance she had; she would take.   
“Come Rey”  
The stranger climbed up the creature and slid into the mounted saddle, Rey copied and soon they were moving away from the outpost. The sack the stranger had been carrying sat on the side of the saddle, something gleaming from its confines.   
“That’s a panel from a star destroyer. How do you find them?”  
“When the war ended, many star destroyers fell from the skies. Over time they have become hidden, buried away. Folk here find them, they trade them and if they wish for passage off this planet, they pay Oga for a seat on her transport ship”  
“Oga?”  
“The owner of the outpost and cantina. A criminal. You will find many people hide from their crimes here. The city of Galma is where they find their home. Many questionable things happen in Galma”  
The outpost was becoming smaller with each step the creatures took. Rey was glad she had sent a message to Chewie relaying where she was going, he would be able to track the beacon in her bag if something went wrong.   
“I never asked your name?”  
“My name is inconsequential-“  
“You’re helping me- and you know my name. I at least want to thank you for what you’re doing. I know it isn’t easy to help an outsider”  
They remained silent. This was a world of uncertainty, sharing too much with an off worlder could have serious consequences. But they knew Rey, they had called for her to follow them. They couldn’t have been that fearful of what consequences could come to them. Time passed and the three suns in the sky were at their highest, the sounds of the plants around them alive with creatures as they passed through before finally the stranger spoke once more.   
“My name is Neema”  
“Neema?”  
“Yes”  
“Then thank you Neema. I’ve been trying to understand all this for ten cycles. Since the end of the war-“  
“Since the loss of Ren”  
It made Rey’s heart skip, her hands tightening on the reins. No-one spoke about him so openly anymore; it was all hushed whispers or if his name was mentioned it was in malice at what had been done. No one really knowing what he had done in the end, that he was no longer Ren, but he had returned and listened to the light. That he was Ben.   
“You struggle still after all this time?”  
“I suppose it’s still a shock. Seems so long ago and yet I remember it as if it only happened...People seem so quick to want to forget”  
“They want to forget that the Empire was reborn, to forget that the galaxy had to fight once more for its freedom. They wish to celebrate, to live. No one forgets, that is why there will always be those who return to fight for the galaxy”  
Would there always be a need for those people? Would they always need the galaxy to save itself? Would there always be those who lingered in the shadows and wished for control and power? That was what her family legacy had been, the creature who sought to have it all.  
“Its been ten cycles, surely there is no need for it anymore?”  
“There will always be those who seek to have power, outlaws, thieves, spice runners…they all have power and seek for it more. Even force users, you would know that well Rey of Jakku”  
It didn’t unsettle Rey as much as it could that this stranger, on a planet that she knew only through the recruitment holo she had once sent, knew more about her. But then, the galaxy knew the heroes who had ended their onslaught of the First Order- of the Final Order. They had been hailed as the mythical heroes just as Master Luke had once. Rey understood it now. The danger that came with being placed so highly and held in such a status. She had retreated, allowed the galaxy to celebrate whilst she returned to her studies. 

They travelled for a while longer, climbing higher and through the forests of petrified spire trees before the rocky hills began to level out to a plain to reveal a small gathering of dwellings.   
“It’s beautiful,” Rey remembered the first time she had seen green, alive land. It was the same feeling as she saw the dwellings among the crops of spires, green covering the land and the red rock shining in the setting suns.   
“This way, we are close”  
Neema led the way, continuing along the tops of the incline that led into the valley. Above them, an old freighter ship was coming into land down in the valley, a call ringing out from below to signal its arrival. Bustling figures emerged from the round roof buildings to welcome its return. They, meanwhile, were heading for a small gathering of buildings that were surrounded by a ring of tall swaying trees. Among them were four domed buildings with square fields of water to the side,  
“We try to make out credit via good means, selling, trading- the ship you saw has returned from the main trading post with our goods. It will share them among the people so they may buy their passage or provide for them”  
After all they had fought for, there were still those in need in the galaxy and repressed by their means or criminals who over saw them.  
“What do you sell?”  
“Some build, others herd and fish. They do what they must to survive”  
That Rey understood.   
Their path took them round the outside of the main dwelling, through the trees Rey caught glimpses of the pilot and crew sharing the goods and profit from their recent trip among the crowds. There were old markings on the ship, some she recognised as old Resistance colours and squadrons. How many of them had been part of the fight she wondered? Would she know any of them?  
“There will be time for you to see them” Neema urged her creature forward at a quicker pace, encouraging Rey to follow and wondering how it was that Neema seemed to know her thoughts. The trees began to thin, and they entered the encircled establishment. One building held the creatures in stalls, yellow leaves hanging from their mouths as they raised their heads in curiosity at the approaching party, sending deep rumbling welcomes their way. The other had smoke rising from a cylindrical chimney, a tell-tale smell of oil and various metal parts. The third was shut, sealed off with no sign of anyone being in there. Then there was the fourth, the largest of the group. Circular in shape with a matching roof, a flat surface that began to peak and formed a tube-like chimney. Its doorway was an open square with no door, only a brown creature hides of some kind that fluttered in the warm breeze. Beside the doorway, a dug-out area that led beneath the house in stairs that circled beneath it. It was quiet, still. Almost unnervingly so.  
“This is where you will begin to find your answers, Rey of Jakku-“  
“Where is everyone- Neema?!”  
Neema had turned her creature and was heading down another cleared pathway to the left of the buildings,   
“You will see!”  
Then she was gone, leaving Rey to dismount and stand in the cleared circle with no idea who she was meant to wait for. The creature, content enough, wondered over to his waiting comrades and began to eat the yellow leaves as Rey wondered to the building that smelt of oil and metal.  
Inside was dark, lit by a smelting oven on the back that was still burning. Scraps hung from the ceiling, contained by chains or nets that held them in place. A large circular work bench sat as the centre of the room; a line cut through it so that it could be stood at on either side. It was a forger of some sort, but the junk that Rey expected was different to the other scrap establishments she had seen. These looked like elements, parts to make lightsabres.   
“What is this place”  
She felt the energy- the vibrations in the force as she moved about the building and saw the tools, the parts that were familiar and yet each unique and different. There were no crystals here, that she would have been able to feel. But they had been here, at some point their presence like a print left in the force.  
“Where have you brought me Neema?”  
So far, Rey had found more questions than she had answers. Lightsabres were rare now, a thing that very few force users created relying mostly on their natural abilities. Yet that place, that room suggested a manufacturing of sabres.  
“I need to get back to Chewie”  
She left the room, intent on returning to Black Spire outpost and finding Chewie. But as she left, she found her pathway blocked by the same freighter ship that she had seen back in the centre coming into land. Sure enough, its side was battered and bore the marks of Resistance fighting and squadron emblems. A reminder of the battles long since passed. She could have left, yet Rey stood and watched as it landed in a cleared space just a short distance from the buildings. These were the ones who would be able to tell her who Helias Adler was and why they were included in the texts she carried. It wasn’t long before Rey heard the approaching footsteps and saw the figure of a man walking towards her, removing leather gloves and wearing a similarly beaten jacket on his shoulders. The emblem pulled from its sleeve and leaving a faded outline in its place. He continued striding towards her before finally he stopped, looking up to her suddenly, as if something had whispered to him that she was there. But Rey knew it was something beyond that, the force surrounded him, but it wasn’t calm. Rather a crackling.   
“Can I help you?” he asked, curious rather than accusing as they stood either side of the clearing and watched one another. If she could sense him, then he would be able to sense her.  
“I- Neema brought me here, she said you would be able to help answer my questions”  
Realisation dawned on the handsome face, levelling himself squarely as he removed the second of his gloves.   
“I see”  
Rey’s heart echoed in her ears, something tugging and making it thud heavily. Ben? Was he there? Was he trying to tell her something?  
“What questions might they be?” he’d stepped close enough beside her that she could see the clear blue of his eyes as he lifted the head of one of the creatures and stroked it’s chin, a delighted purr rumbling as he did so.  
“I-“   
Rey stopped as she saw a mark on his neck, only a glimpse as it peaked from beneath the collar of his jacket, but she recognised it.  
“Who are you?”  
Her hand rested on the hilt of her sabre, sensing the tension in the force beginning to tighten like a cord. He continued stroking the creature, unaffected it seemed.  
“You know who I am, Rey”  
Her sabre point was a mere breath away from his cheek, yet still he continued unphased by her actions, stroking the creatures ears as Rey watched each move with caution.  
“There is no need for violence Rey, I mean no threat-“  
“That mark, on your neck…I’ve seen it before-“  
“There are many signs in the galaxy Rey, it could be any-“  
“You’re a force user-“  
“Just as you are, yes-“  
“I’ve seen that mark in texts- on the walls of temples, they all mean the same thing”  
“And what-” he turned his head toward her, eyes now hard where they had been clear and unconcerned moments before,   
“Precisely do they mean”  
Rey’s hands tightened around the sabre hilt, her heart thudding heavily, memories of the war flashing across her mind.  
“…Sith”  
He hummed. Stepping away from the creature, much to its disappointment, as he turned squarely to face Rey the blade of her sabre now aimed at the front of his throat.   
“If I were Sith, don’t you think I would have killed you by now-“  
“You could have tried”  
That amused him. A smirk firmly fixed on his lips as he crossed his arms and glanced up at Rey once more.   
“Well, he was right about you. There’s a fighters spirit in there…a darkness-“  
“A darkness I fight-“  
“Yes. I can’t imagine what it must be like to discover that you are the grandchild of a Sith lord- one who controlled the galaxy no less. The strength to hold that side back, to fight it-“  
“It’s the right thing to do. That’s not who I am”  
He watched her, curiously as if deciding his next step. Rey waited, not moving as he suddenly took a step forward towards her blade. Her reaction was quick, turning it away and spinning it behind her back and out of sight.  
“Hmm” he smirked once more,   
“Looks like you were right. Darkness isn’t who you are…no wonder he wanted you”  
He walked past Rey, heading for the main building as if nothing had happened. Rey followed, curious.  
“Whose he- who are you talking about?”  
“Ben Solo”


End file.
